gilliganfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Gold Strike
The Big Gold Strike is the ninth episode of the first season of Gilligan's Island. It first aired November 28, 1964. Synopsis Mr. Howell has Gilligan act as his caddy as he plays golf on the island, but Gilligan stumbles into a cavern that turns out to have gold in it. Gilligan can't wait to tell everyone as per their agreement to share all the island's resources, but Mr. Howell convinces him it's in everyone's best interests to keep it a secret. Meanwhile, Ginger and Mary Ann try catching fish for dinner and catch something big the Skipper helps them reel in out of the lagoon. It turns out to be the lost life raft from the S.S. Minnow, and the Skipper and the Professor rush to repair it to leave the island. They both realize that Mr. Howell is not in a hurry to leave the island and that he and Mrs. Howell are acting especially considerate to Gilligan who has been working every night mining the cave for Mr. Howell. Suspicious as to why Gilligan has been so tired, the Castaways follow Gilligan one night to the cave and discover the gold on the island. They all stake their own claims in it only to realize that the Howells have mined it out. They return their commitment back to the raft, but the men end up charging the Howells for the use of the tools and necessities and the girls charge them for their dinners. Even Mary Ann charges Gilligan his gold for a coconut cream pie. Once the raft is fixed, the Professor and Skipper realize they can't take their gold with them as the added weight will capsize the raft. The following morning as they set sail to leave the island, Mr. Howell brings along his handmade golf bag as a memento, Mrs. Howell brings her huge bamboo handbag to show her friends, Mary Ann brings along a box of guava jelly, Ginger brings her diary of events from the island and the Professor carries on a sack of botanical specimens. Barely a hundred feet out, the raft ruptures and starts sinking; everyone trying to cling their possessions before struggling to save their lives and swimming back to shore. Gilligan is incredulous that the raft still sank without the gold, but then the Skipper confesses he thought one bag wouldn't make a difference, everyone after him also confessing to sneaking their gold onto the raft. With their gold lost at the bottom of the lagoon pinning the raft down for eternity, they huddle together that night by the campfire embarrassed and crest-fallen, promising to never be selfish again. Gilligan meanwhile finds a pearl from an oyster, claiming there were hundreds of oysters in the cove where he found his. Everyone dashes off to get their own as Gilligan secretly laughs knowingly that he found the only four oysters that were in the cove. Credits Main Cast *Bob Denver as Gilligan *Alan Hale, Jr. as The Skipper *Jim Backus as Mr. Howell *Natalie Schafer as Mrs. Howell *Tina Louise as Ginger *Dawn Wells as Mary Ann *Russell Johnson as The Professor Guest Cast * None Trivia * In the opening scene, there's a shadow of a crew member standing to the left of the scene. * It's revealed Mr. Howell has a "sixth sense" near gold. His hands shake like a diving rod near it. * Mr. Howell uses Mrs. Howell's diamond engagement ring as a weight since it weighs exactly one pound. * While the Professor is pouring candles, the pan he is using to pour from jumps from his hand to the side of the table. * Mrs. Howell's arms change position when she mentions the kettle of fish. * The Castaways should have become suspicious when the Howells only bring a golf bag and a bamboo bag along from the other possessions they have on the island. * This is the only time a potential rescue attempt is ruined by everyone on the island except Gilligan. * It's unrevealed as to why no one thought to just send the Skipper and Gilligan out on the raft to send a ship back for the others. * Reportedly, Ginger can't swim; yet, she makes it to shore without much effort. * Although the Castaways are seen swimming in the lagoon, it was only three to four feet deep. Quotes * Mary Ann - "Give me another little fish." Ginger - "This is our last one." Mary Ann - "How many did we start out with?" Ginger - "Twenty-four." Mary Ann - "Twenty-four... we lost twenty-three already?" Ginger - "Yeah. If we hadn't gone fishing, we could have had fish for dinner." ---- * Skipper - "We've caught a rubber life raft. What a fish story this will make, catching our own life raft." Ginger - "From your boat?" Skipper - "Yeah, it's the first time anybody ever caught a Minnow with a minnow!" ---- * Gilligan - "Mr. Howell, how do we know it's gold? Don't you have to make a test to be sure?" Mr. Howell - "I already have, Gilligan. It's the best test in the whole world." Gilligan - "You're shaking like a leaf." Mr. Howell - "My doctors call it my "gold syndrome."" Gilligan - "Syndrome?" Mr. Howell - "Yes, it's an allergy." Gilligan - "Allergy?" Mr. Howell - "Yes, allergy. You see any time I get near anything over 24 karats, I can't breathe." ---- * The Professor - "What do you suppose is the matter with Gilligan? I've never seen him so tired." Mary Ann - "What do you suppose is the matter with Mr. Howell? I've never seen him so considerate." ---- * Mr. Howell - "I've sailed with you before, I know what you can do with a boat." Skipper - "Thanks, Mr. Howell." Mr. Howell - "Yes, you handled our shipwreck magnificently!" ---- * Mrs. Howell - "We're sinking!" Mr. Howell - "Preposterous! We couldn't have two disasters under the same captain! It's ridiculous!" ---- * Gilligan - "That's a switch! Usually I'm the one left holding the bag!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Ensemble Episodes Category:Island Episodes